


And thought of him that I love

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, unexpected sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Celegorm/Curufin, "Enamor me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And thought of him that I love

“Curvo, where the blazes have you gotten to? I’ve been looking everywh- ” Celegorm drew up short, halfway through stomping through the door to Curufin’s chambers. His eyes widened in surprise, a look almost as alien on him as the formal robes he was wearing.

From beside the table, Curufin inclined his head stiffly. “I have…I have prepared dinner for us both.”

Celegorm’s eyes fell on the simple meal laid on the table: a roast hare, wild mushrooms and rice, a decanter of blood-red, undiluted wine. His lips parted slightly in confusion.

“I know you have been complaining lately,” Curufin went on, folding his hands before him, “about how council meetings have kept you from your usual pursuits, and how you miss, among other things, the taste of fresh game and wild foods. So I have…provided them for you. While you were meeting with Edrahil.” He paused. “I realize, now, that it was less the food you longed for than the ability to escape these walls and ride free for a time, and now I have effectively robbed you of that opportunity.” He tightened his lips, annoyed with himself. “I should have thought of that before, I should have offered to take you riding out with me rather than - ”

But Celegorm crossed the room in a single stride, pulled his brother into his arms, and kissed the self-remonstrations from his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, holding him tight to his chest, nuzzling against his hair and breathing in the scent of fresh air and wild pine. “Thank you.”


End file.
